Bedtime
Die Schlafenszeit ist normalerweise etwas Gutes für ein müdes Kind; für mich war sie schrecklich. Während andere Kinder sich darüber beschweren, dass sie ins Bett müssen, bevor sie einen Film zu Ende gesehen, oder ihr Lieblingsvideospiel fertig gespielt haben, war für mich, als ich noch ein Kind war, die Nacht immer eine Zeit voller Angst. Ich kenne mich in wissenschaftlichen Dingen aus, und weiß, dass ich nicht beweisen kann, dass das, was mir passierte, echt war, aber ich kann sagen, es war der pure Horror. Ich bin froh sagen zu können, dass ich solch eine Angst in meinem Leben bisher nie wieder spüren musste. Ich werde euch nun so gut wie ich kann alles erzählen. Macht euch daraus, was ihr wollt, ich bin froh, dass ich mir alles von der Seele reden kann. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr genau, wann es anfing, aber meine Angst vor dem Einschlafen begann etwa zu der Zeit, als ich von meinem Zimmer in ein anderes zog. Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt acht Jahre alt und glücklich mit meinem Zimmer, bis ich es mit meinem älteren Bruder getauscht habe. Wie es sehr gut bei meinem fünf Jahre älteren Bruder zu verstehen ist, wünschte er sich irgendwann ein eigenes Zimmer, und aus diesem Grund bekam ich das Zimmer auf der Rückseite unseres Hauses. Es war ein kleiner, enger, seltsam in die Länge gezogener Raum, groß genug für ein Bett und ein paar Regale, aber nicht mehr. Ich konnte mich nicht wirklich beschweren, denn selbst in diesem Alter verstand ich, dass wir kein wirklich großes Haus hatten, und ich hatte auch keinen Grund um enttäuscht zu sein, liebte und beschützte sich meine Familie doch sehr. Ich hatte eine glückliche Kindheit, bis zu diesem einen Tag. Ein einzelnes Fenster gab den Blick auf unseren Garten frei, nichts Besonderes, aber auch tagsüber schien das Licht, welches in das Zimmer kroch, fast schon zu schleichen. Da mein Bruder ein neues Bett bekam, erhielt ich das Doppelbett, welches wir uns bisher immer geteilt hatten. Während ich mich ärgerte, fortan alleine schlafen zu müssen, war ich gleichzeitig durch den Gedanken daran, im oberen Bett schlafen zu können, welches viel mehr Abenteuer zu bieten schien, gespannt und aufgeregt. Von der allerersten Nacht erinnere ich mich an ein seltsames Gefühl der Unbequemlichkeit, welches aus meinen hintersten Gedanken hervor kroch. Ich lag in dem oberen Bett und sah herab auf meine Action-Figuren und Spielzeugautos, welche überall auf meinem grün-blauen Teppich verteilt lagen. Als ich anfing, mir Kämpfe und Abenteuer der verschiedenen Spielzeuge auf dem Boden vorzustellen, konnte ich mir nicht helfen und ließ meine Augen langsam auf das untere Bett sinken, als ob ich aus den Augenwinkeln etwas sich bewegen sah. Etwas, was nicht gesehen werden wollte. Das untere Bett war leer, ordentlich gemacht, eine dunkelblaue Decke säuberlich eingeschlagen, zwei weiche weiße Kissen am Kopfende. Ich dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, ich war ein Kind, und die Geräusche des Fernsehers, welche unter meiner Tür hindurchdrangen, wogen mich in einem Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit. Ich schlief ein. Wenn du durch ein Geräusch oder eine Bewegung im Raum aus einem tiefen Schlaf gerissen wirst, kann es einige Momente dauern, bevor du wirklich verstehst, was passiert ist. Der Nebel des Träumens hängt immer noch über dir, auch wenn dein Traum luzid war. Etwas bewegte sich, da gab es keinen Zweifel. Zuerst war ich nicht sicher, was es war. Alles war dunkel, fast schon tief schwarz, doch ein wenig Licht kroch noch von draußen herein, sodass ich mit knapper Not die Umrisse des erstickenden Zimmers ausmachen konnte. Zwei Gedanken schossen fast gleichzeitig in meinen Kopf. Der erste war, dass meine Eltern bereits im Bett lagen, denn das Haus lag in völliger Dunkelheit und Stille. Der zweite drehte sich um ein Geräusch. Das Geräusch, welches mich offensichtlich geweckt hatte. Als die letzten Reste des Schlafes aus meinem Kopf verschwanden, nahm das Geräusch eine vertrautere Form an. Manchmal können selbst die einfachsten Geräusche auch die nervigsten sein, ein leichter Wind, der durch die Bäume fährt, die Schritte des Nachbars, welche unangenehm nahe scheinen, oder, wie in diesem Falle, das leise Rascheln einer Bettdecke in der Dunkelheit. Genau das war es; eine Bettdecke raschelte in der Dunkelheit, als ob ein in seinem Schlaf gestörter gerade versuchte, es sich im unteren Bett wieder so gemütlich wie möglich zu machen. Ich lag da, ungläubig denkend, dass das Geräusch nur in meiner Vorstellung existierte, oder vielleicht auch nur meine Katze versuchte einen geeigneten Platz zu finden, wo sie die Nacht verbringen konnte. Es war die Tür, die ich als nächstes erkannte, geschlossen, wie sie war, bevor ich eingeschlafen bin. Vielleicht hatte meine Mutter auch nach mir gesehen, und währenddessen ist die Katze durch den Türspalt in mein Zimmer geschlichen. Ja, das musste es sein. Ich drehte mich zur Wand, in der vagen Hoffnung, wieder einzuschlafen. Als ich mich bewegte verstummte das rauschende Geräusch von unten. Ich dachte, dass ich meine Katze gestört hatte, doch schnell realisierte ich, dass das, was da unter mir lag, etwas weniger alltägliches war, als meine Katze, die zu schlafen versuchte, etwas viel unheilvolleres. Als ob nun alarmiert und dazu gestört durch meine Anwesenheit, begann der in seinem Schlaf Gestörte sich hin und her zu rollen und heftig zu bewegen, wie ein Kind, das einen Wutanfall hat. Ich konnte hören, wie die Latten des Bettes mit zunehmender Stärke knackten und quietschten. Angst packte mich, nicht wie das seltsame Gefühl der Unbequemlichkeit, welches ich früher verspürte, sondern eher eine starke, schreckliche Angst. Mein Herz raste und meine Augen schauten panisch in der undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit umher. Ich schrie. Wie es die meisten Jungs in diesem jungen Alter tun würden, schrie ich instinktiv nach meiner Mutter. Ich konnte auf der anderen Seite des Hauses zwar ein Knarren hören, doch als ich einen Seufzer der Erleichterung ausstieß, dass meine Eltern kommen und mich retten würden, begann das Doppelbett zu wackeln und an der Wand entlang zu kratzen, als wäre es von einem Erdbeben ergriffen. Unter mir hörte ich die Decke umher wirbeln, als würde sie mit purem Böswillen auf schreckliche Weise gequält werden. Ich wollte auch nicht herunterspringen, in Sicherheit; ich hatte zu große Angst, dass das Ding im unteren Bett nach mir packen und mich in die Dunkelheit ziehen würde. Also blieb ich, wo ich war, und hielt krampfhaft meine eigene Decke vor mich, wie ein Schutzschild. Das Warten fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit. Endlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und ich lag in weißes Licht gehüllt da, doch das untere Bett, der Schlafplatz meines ungewollten Besuchers, lag leer und friedlich da. Ich weinte und meine Mutter tröstete mich. Tränen der Angst, gefolgt von Tränen der Erleichterung flossen mein Gesicht herab. Durch den Schock und die Panik traute ich mich nicht ihr zu erzählen, warum ich solche Angst hatte. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass, was auch immer im unteren Bett war, wiederkommen würde, wenn ich zu viel über es redete, auch nur eine Silbe über seine Existenz verlor. Ob das auch stimmte, weiß ich nicht, aber als Kind fühlte ich mich, als würde diese ungesehene Bedrohung ganz nahe sein und alles hören, was gesagt wird. Meine Mutter legte sich in das untere Bett und versprach, dort bis zum nächsten Morgen zu bleiben. Die Angst verschwand, und so brachte mich die Müdigkeit wieder zum Schlafen, aber ich erinnere mich genau, wie ich immer wieder durch das Geräusch einer sich bewegenden Decke wach wurde. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich am nächsten Tag irgendwo hin wollte, irgendwo sein, aber nicht in diesem engen, erstickenden Zimmer. Es war ein Samstag, und ich spielte glücklich draußen mit meinen Freunden. Obwohl unser Haus nicht groß war, hatten wir das Glück, einen langen und breiten Garten zu haben. Wir spielten oft dort, der Großteil war überwuchert mit verschiedenen Pflanzen, so konnten wir uns in den Büschen verstecken, auf die riesige Platane klettern, die über allem thronte und uns vorstellen, uns in großen Abenteuern in unerforschte, exotische Wälder vorzudringen. So viel Spaß es auch gemacht hat, mein Blick wanderte immer wieder zu diesem kleinen Fenster; gewöhnlich, unauffällig und harmlos. Aber für mich war es die schmale Grenze zu einer fremden, kalten Welt der Todesangst. Draußen, in der schönen, grünen Umgebung unseres Gartens, gefüllt mit den glücklichen Gesichtern meiner Freunde, konnte nichts das kriechende Gefühl der Angst auslöschen, welche sich einen Weg aus meinem Zimmer in meine Gedanken bahnte; zum Schluss würde sich mir jedes Haar aufstellen. Dieses Gefühl, dass etwas mich von meinem Zimmer aus beobachtet, mir beim Spielen zusieht und nur darauf wartet, dass die Nacht einbricht und es mit mir allein ist; es füllte mich mit Hass. Es mag für dich vielleicht komisch klingen, aber als meine Eltern mich am Abend ins Bett brachten, sagte ich nichts. Ich protestierte nicht, ich nannte keinen Grund, warum ich dort nicht schlafen konnte. Ich ging, zwar mürrisch, aber ohne Umwege in mein Zimmer, kletterte die paar Sprossen der Leiter zum oberen Bett hinauf, und wartete. Jetzt, als Erwachsener würde ich jedem meine Erfahrungen berichten, aber in dem Alter fühlte ich mich schon fast dumm, über etwas zu reden, für dessen Existenz ich keinerlei Beweise hatte. Ich würde lügen. Ich hatte immer noch das Gefühl, dass, wenn ich den wahren Grund nennen würde, dieses Ding sehr wütend sein würde, da ich zu viel über es redete. Es ist lustig, wie sehr sich manche Wörter in deinen Gedanken versteckt halten, egal, wie offensichtlich sie doch sind. Eines dieser Wörter fiel mir in der zweiten Nacht wieder ein, als ich da lag, in der Dunkelheit, allein, ängstlich, mir einer miesen Veränderung in der Atmosphäre bewusst; die Luft schien dicker zu werden, als ob etwas sie verschiebt. Als ich das erste gelegentliche Geraschel der Bettdecke unter mir hörte, ließ die Angst mein Herz schneller schlagen, und ich realisierte, dass dieses Etwas von letzter Nacht wieder im unteren Bett war, und dieses Wort, welches aus meinen Gedanken verbannt, durch mein Bewusstsein gefiltert wurde, brach nach Luft schnappend und schreiend aus der Verdrängung hervor und brannte sich in mein Gehirn ein. „Geist“. Als mir dieser Gedanke kam, merkte ich, dass mein ungebetener Besucher aufgehört hat, sich zu bewegen. Die Bettdecke lag ruhig und friedlich da, aber ihr Rascheln wurde durch etwas viel abscheulicheres ersetzt. Ein langsames, rhythmisches, rasselndes Atmen, welches von dem Ding unter mir kam. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, wie seine Brust sich bei jedem schmutzigen, keuchenden, gurgelnden Atemzug hebt und senkt. Ich schauderte und hoffte, dass es ohne, dass irgendetwas geschah, wieder verschwinden würde. Das Haus war, wie auch in der vorherigen Nacht, in dicke Dunkelheit gehüllt. Stille herrschte, man hörte nichts, außer das Atmen meines bisher noch ungesehenen, Besuchers. Ich lag da und hatte schreckliche Angst. Ich wollte nur, dass dieses Ding verschwindet. Was wollte es? Dann ließ etwas unverkennbares mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren; es bewegte sich. Doch es bewegte sich anders, als vorher. Als es sich in dem Bett umherwarf, schien es grundlos, hemmungslos, fast tierisch. Diese Bewegungen waren bewusst, mit einem Grund, einem gezielten Gedanken. Das Ding, was da in der Dunkelheit lag, dieses Ding, was anscheinend mit voller Absicht einen kleinen Jungen terrorisierte, setzte sich ruhig und langsam auf. Sein schweres Atmen war lauter, als vorher, und es trennten nur noch eine Matratze und ein paar dünne Holzbretter meinen Körper von diesem Ding unter mir. Ich lag da, meine Augen mit Tränen gefüllt. Eine Angst, welche mit Worten nicht zu beschreiben ist, durchfuhr meinen Körper. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass diese Angst noch zu steigern wäre, aber ich lag so falsch. Ich stellte mir vor, wie es wohl aussieht, wie es dasitzt und hofft, auch nur das leiseste Geräusch von oben zu hören, auch nur den geringsten Hinweis zu bekommen, dass ich wach bin. Doch meine Vorstellung verwandelte sich schnell zur unausweichlichen Realität. Es begann damit, die Holzlatten, auf der meine Matratze lag, zu berühren. Es schien mit dem, was ich mir als seine Finger und Hände vorstellte, über die Oberfläche des Holzes zu streichen. Dann stieß es mit großer Kraft, wütend zwischen zwei Latten in die Matratze. Auch durch das Polster fühlte es sich an, als würde mir jemand brutal seine Finger in die Seite rammen. Ich stieß einen mächtigen Schrei aus und das keuchende, sich schüttelnde Ding im unteren Bett antwortete mit einem heftigen Rütteln des Bettes, wie es es die Nacht zuvor auch getan hatte. Kleine Farbstücke rieselten von der Wand auf meine Decke, als der Rand des Bettes an der Wand entlangschabte. Ein weiteres Mal wurde ich in helles Licht gehüllt, und das stand meine Mutter, liebevoll und sich um mich sorgend, wie sie immer war, bereit für eine tröstende Umarmung und beruhigende Worte, welche meine Hysterie etwas dämpfte. Natürlich fragte sie, was los war, aber ich konnte es ihr nicht sagen, ich wagte es nicht, auch nur ein Wort darüber zu verlieren. Ich widerholte stattdessen ein anderes Wort immer und immer wieder. „Albtraum“. Diese Reihe von Geschehnissen wiederholte sich so für Wochen, wenn nicht, Monate. Nacht für Nacht würde ich durch das Rascheln der Bettdecke geweckt werden. Jedes Mal würde ich schreien, damit diese Abscheulichkeit keine Zeit findet, mich zu 'fühlen', oder mich zu stoßen. Mit jedem Schrei würde das Bett anfangen zu beben und mit dem Eintreffen meiner Mutter stoppen, welche dann den Rest der Nacht im unteren Bett verbringt, unwissend, welches Wesen ihren Sohn jede Nacht quält und terrorisiert. Mit der Zeit schaffte ich es, Krankheiten vorzutäuschen und andere Gründe zu erfinden, um bei meinen Eltern zu schlafen, aber meistens würde ich für die ersten paar Stunden jeder Nacht allein in diesem Raum sein. In dem Raum, wo das Licht von draußen nicht richtig herein scheint. Allein mit diesem Ding. Nach und nach gewöhnst du dich an fast alles, vollkommen egal, wie schrecklich es ist. Ich stellte fest, dass dieses Ding mir aus irgendeinem Grund nichts tun konnte, wenn meine Mutter da ist. Ich bin sicher, das Selbe würde auch für meinen Vater gelten, aber, so liebevoll er auch war, ihn zu wecken war fast unmöglich. Nach ein paar Monaten hatte ich mich dann also an meinen nächtlichen Besucher gewöhnt. Versteh das jetzt nicht falsch, es war keine übernatürliche Freundschaft, oder ähnliches, ich verabscheute dieses Ding. Ich hatte genauso große Angst, als ich mir seine Persönlichkeit und seine Wünsche erschlossen hatte, wenn man es so nennen kann; Für mich war es ein mit perversem, verdrehtem Hass erfülltes Ding. Vielleicht ist es das auch für alle. Meine größten Ängste erfüllten sich im Winter. Die Tage wurden kürzer, und die längeren Nächte verschafften diesem Monster bloß mehr Möglichkeiten. Es war eine schwere Zeit für meine Familie. Meine Großmutter war eine wunderbare und höfliche Frau, doch ihr Zustand hat sich seit dem Tod meines Großvaters sehr stark verschlechtert. Meine Mutter tat ihr Bestes, um sie so lang wie möglich in unserer Gemeinschaft zu halten, aber Demenz ist eine grausame und degenerative Krankheit, welche einer Person sämtliche Erinnerungen auf einmal rauben kann. Schon bald erinnerte sie sich an keinen mehr von uns, und es wurde klar, dass sie in ein Altersheim ziehen musste. Ein paar Tage, bevor sie in das Altersheim gebracht werden sollte, gab es einige Schwierigkeiten mit ihr, sodass meine Mutter beschloss, bei ihr zu bleiben. So sehr ich meine Großmutter auch liebte und nur Trauer über ihre Krankheit empfand, jetzt fühle ich mich schuldig, dass meine ersten Gedanken nicht bei ihr, sondern bei meinem nächtlichen Besucher waren und dabei, was er während der Abwesenheit meiner Mutter alles mit mir anstellen konnte; ihre Anwesenheit war das einzige, da war ich mir sicher, was mich vor der ganzen Grausamkeit bewahrte, die dieses Ding in sich trug. Am nächsten Tag raste ich von der Schule nach Hause, riss Bettdecke und Matratze aus dem unteren Bett, entfernte sämtliche Bretter und Latten und stellte einen Schreibtisch, eine Kommode und ein paar Stühle, welche sich vorher in dem Schrank befanden, in dem sich nun die übrigen Teile des Bettes befanden, anstelle des unteren Bettes dort hin. Meinem Vater erzählte ich, dass ich 'ein Büro bauen' würde, was er bezaubernd fand, aber ich würde verloren sein, wenn ich diesem Ding, welches jede Nacht bei mir war, noch eine Nacht einen Platz zum Schlafen liefern würde. Als die Dunkelheit einbrach, lag ich da und dachte daran, dass meine Mutter nicht im Haus war. Ich wusste nicht, was ich jetzt tun sollte. Mein einziger Impuls war, in das Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern zu schleichen und ein kleines Familien-Kruzifix, welches ich dort einmal gesehen hatte, aus ihrem Schmuckkästchen zu nehmen. Obwohl meine Familie nicht wirklich religiös war, glaubte ich in diesem Alter noch an Gott und hoffte, dass das Kruzifix mich irgendwie schützen würde. Trotzdem lag ich immer noch ängstlich und panisch in meinem Bett und umklammerte das Kruzifix in meiner Hand unter meinem Kopfkissen, während der Schlaf über mich hereinbrach und ich in das Land der Träume fiel, immer noch hoffend, dass ich am nächsten Morgen unversehrt aufwachen würde. Unglücklicherweise war dies die schlimmste Nacht von allen. Allmählich wachte ich auf. Es war immer noch dunkel. Als meine Augen langsam wieder klar wurden, konnte ich nach und nach mein Fenster ausmachen, dann die Wände, ein paar Spielzeuge auf dem Regal und… Auch heute noch schaudere ich bei dem Gedanken an die völlige Stille, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt herrschte. Kein Rascheln der Bettdecke. Keine einzige Bewegung. Der Raum fühlte sich leblos an. Leblos, aber nicht leer. Der nächtliche Besucher, dieses unwillkommene, keuchende, hasserfüllte Ding, welches mich Nacht für Nacht terrorisierte, lag nicht im unteren Bett. Es lag in meinem Bett. Ich öffnete meinen Mund, um zu schreien, aber ich brachte keinen Ton heraus. Die Panik hatte mir die Stimme geraubt, ich lag bewegungslos da. Wenn ich nicht schreien konnte, wollte ich auch nicht, dass dieses Ding weiß, dass ich wach bin. Ich hatte es nicht gesehen. Ich konnte es nur fühlen. Ich wusste nicht, ob es sich unter oder auf meiner Bettdecke befand. Ich konnte seine Umrisse erkennen und seine Anwesenheit spüren, aber ich wagte es nicht, genau hinzusehen. Sein Gewicht auf mir drückte mich in die Matratze, eine Erfahrung, welche ich nie vergessen werde. Ich übertreibe nicht, wenn ich sage, dass Stunden vergingen. Als ich bewegungslos in der Dunkelheit dalag, war ich ein verängstigter, panischer kleiner Junge. Wenn das alles während der Sommermonate passiert wäre, würde es draußen schon hell sein, aber der Griff des Winters ist lang und unbarmherzig und ich wusste, dass es noch Stunden bis zum Sonnenaufgang dauern würde; ein Sonnenaufgang, nach dem ich mich über alles sehnte. Ich war von Natur aus ein ängstlicher Junge, aber ich erreichte einen Punkt, an dem ich nicht länger warten konnte, wo ich unter dieser intim perversen Abscheulichkeit nicht länger überleben konnte. Angst kann dich fertig machen, dich abwetzen, nur eine winzige Spur deiner Nerven zurücklassen. Ich musste aus diesem Bett. Dann erinnerte ich mich an das Kruzifix. Meine Hand lag nach wie vor unter dem Kissen, aber sie war leer. Langsam bewegte ich mein Handgelenk und tastete danach, minimale Bewegungen, um so gut wie möglich Geräusche und Vibrationen zu vermeiden, aber ich konnte es nicht finden. Ich könnte es aus dem Bett gestoßen haben oder… Ich konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass es aus meiner Hand genommen worden sein konnte. Ohne das Kruzifix verlor ich jedes Bisschen Hoffnung. Selbst in solch einem jungen Alter kann einem plötzlich bewusste werden, was der Tod ist, und das kann einen ziemlich fertig machen. Ich wusste, ich würde in diesem Bett sterben, wenn ich weiterhin untätig daliegen würde. Ich musste aus diesem Raum, nur wie? Aus dem Bett springen, und hoffen, dass ich es bis zur Tür schaffe? Was, wenn es schneller ist, als ich? Oder sollte ich besser langsam aus dem oberen Bett schlüpfen und versuchen, meinen unheimlichen Bettgenossen nicht zu stören? Als ich realisierte, dass es sich nicht gerührt hatte, als ich nach dem Kruzifix gesucht habe, kam ich auf die seltsamsten Gedanken. Was, wenn es schläft? Es atmete nicht sehr schnell. Vielleicht ruhte es sich nur kurz aus, in dem Gedanken, dass es mich endgültig bei sich hat, dass ich endlich in seinem Griff war. Oder vielleicht spielte es mit mir, so, wie all die anderen Nächte zuvor, und nun, mit mir unter ihm an meine Matratze gepresst, ohne meine Mutter, die mich beschützt, hielt es mich hin, konnte seinen Sieg förmlich schmecken, und genoss dies vor dem letzten möglichen Moment. Wie ein wildes Tier und seine Beute. Ich atmete so langsam wie möglich und sammelte jedes Bisschen Mut zusammen, dann griff ich langsam mit meiner rechten Hand nach der Bettdecke und zog sie vorsichtig von mir. Was ich darunter vorfand ließ fast mein Herz stehen bleiben. Ich habe es nicht gesehen, aber als meine Hand die Decke bewegt hatte stieß sie gegen etwas. Etwas Weiches, Kaltes. Etwas, was sich unverwechselbar wie eine ausgemergelte Hand anfühlte. Voller Panik hielt ich meinen Atem an. Nun war ich mir sicher, dass es wusste, dass ich wach bin. Nichts. Es rührte sich nicht. Es schien wie tot. Nach ein paar Momenten bewegte ich meine Hand vorsichtig weiter unter der Decke entlang und ertastete einen dünnen, seltsam geformten Unterarm und mein Vertrauen und meine fast schon verdreht seltsame Neugier wuchsen, als ich noch weiter unten einen unproportioniert großen Bizeps Muskel ertastete. Der Arm lag ausgestreckt, quer über meiner Brust, die Hand ruhte auf meiner linken Schulter, als hätte es mich im Schlaf gegriffen. Ich realisierte, dass ich diese leichenblasse Befestigung wohl bewegen musste, um meinen Wunsch, irgendwie aus seinem Griff zu entkommen, Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. Aus irgendeinem Grund stoppte mich das Gefühl, von zerrissener, lumpiger Kleidung auf seiner Schulter in meinen Bewegungen. Angst kroch erneut in mir hoch, als ich meine Hand bei der Berührung seines struppigen öligen Haares angewidert zurückzog. Ich konnte mich nicht dazu überwinden sein Gesicht zu berühren. Sonderbarerweise frage ich mich bis heute noch, wie es sich wohl angefühlt hätte. Großer Gott, es hat sich bewegt. Es hat sich bewegt. Es war nur ganz schwach, aber der Griff um meine Schulter und um meinen Körper verstärkte sich. Keine Tränen flossen aus meinen Augen, aber, Gott, wie sehr wollte ich weinen. Als seine Hand und sein Arm sich langsam um mich wickelten, kam ich mit meinem rechten Bein an die kühle Wand, an der das Bett stand. Von allem, was mir in diesem Raum widerfahren ist, war das das komischste. Ich begriff, dieses ranzige Ding, welches mich festhielt und offensichtlich großes Vergnügen darin fand, einen kleinen Jungen zu terrorisieren, lag nicht komplett auf mir. Es hing, nur den Oberkörper draußen, in der Wand, wie eine Spinne in ihrem Netz. Plötzlich verwandelte sich sein Griff von einem schwachen Festhalten zu einem plötzlichen Quetschen. Es zog und riss an meinen Sachen, als hätte es Angst, dass diese Gelegenheit bald schon vorüber sein würde. Ich kämpfte dagegen an, aber sein abgemagerter Arm war zu stark für mich. Sein Kopf hob sich, sich windend und drehend unter meiner Bettdecke. Nun begriff ich auch, wo es mich mit hinnehmen würde. In die Wand. Ich kämpfte um mein Leben, ich weinte und plötzlich kehrte meine Stimme zu mir zurück, kreischend und schreiend, aber niemand kam. Dann bemerkte ich, warum es so plötzlich, mit vollem Einsatz, zuschlug, warum es mich nun haben musste. Durch mein Fenster, das Fenster, welches so viel Bosheit widerzuspiegeln schien, schien Hoffnung; die ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Ich kämpfte weiter, ich wusste, wenn ich nur lang genug durchhalten würde, würde es weg sein. Als ich um mein Leben kämpfte, bewegte sich dieser überirdische Parasit. Er zog sich langsam zu meiner Brust hoch und sein Kopf stieß keuchend, hustend und kratzend unter meiner Bettdecke hervor. Ich kann mich nicht an irgendwelche Details erinnern, ich erinnere mich nur noch an seinen Atem in meinem Gesicht. Faulig und eiskalt. Als die Sonne am Horizont erschien, wurde dieser dunkle Ort, dieser erstickende Raum der Verachtung, mit Sonnenlicht überflutet. Ich wurde ohnmächtig, als seine dürren Finger meinen Hals umklammerten und sämtliches Leben aus mir herausquetschten. Ich wachte auf, als mein Vater mich weckte, um mich zu fragen, was ich zum Frühstück haben wollte. In diesem Moment verspürte ich eine Erleichterung, wie ich sie noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Ich überlebte die schlimmste Nacht, die ich bis dahin und danach jemals haben sollte. Ich zog mein Bett von der Wand weg und stellte stattdessen einen Schrank an diese Stelle, in der Hoffnung, dass er dieses Ding davon abhalten würde, noch einmal mein Bett zu betreten. Nun konnte es meinem Bett nichts mehr antun… und mir auch nicht. Wochen vergingen, ohne, dass noch etwas passierte, bis zu einer kalten, gefrorenen Nacht, als ich durch ein klopfen hinter meinem Schrank aufwachte. Doch es blieb nur kurz, und als ich da lag war ich mir sicher, ein kratziges Stöhnen gehört zu haben, bevor das Klopfen langsam für immer in der Wand verschwand. Ich habe bisher niemandem diese Geschichte erzählt. Noch heute läuft es mir eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, wenn ich nachts das Geräusch in der Dunkelheit raschelnder Bettdecken oder solch ein keuchendes, kratzendes Stöhnen höre, und ich schlief sicherlich nie wieder in einem Bett, welches an einer Wand steht. Nenn es Einbildung, wenn du willst, aber wie gesagt, ich kann nicht dafür garantieren, dass es wahr ist. Man könnte es mit herkömmlichen Dingen, wie Schlafparalyse, Halluzination oder einfach eine überaus realistische Vorstellung erklären, was ich aber sagen kann, ist das: Im nächsten Jahr bekam ich ein anderes Zimmer, größer und auf der anderen Seite des Hauses. Meine Eltern benutzten nun diesen seltsam erstickenden, verlängerten Ort als ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie sagten, sie bräuchten kein so großes Zimmer, es muss nur groß genug für ein Bett und ein paar andere Dinge sein. Dort blieben sie zehn Tage. Am Elften zogen wir aus. Original Teil 2 Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen